Left Behind
by Pwincessmj
Summary: A story about Charlie and his best friend who was left behind, long before he stepped on the plane.They never did get past what he did and never will! A story of past love coming back to haunt you. on hold
1. Their Past

**Hello people, this is my first fan fic so please be nice and please review. Its all aout Lost because that is one of the best shows ever. I'm not to good at writing but I really wanted to post this on here. I can continue if you want because i have a few ideas. Tell me if you do. I don't mind if you don't though. Please be nice when you review. **

**I dont own lost or any thing related to it. **

**Summary- A story about Charlie's best friend turned lover turned betayed. What three life was like together and want they will do now. Please R&R. **

**Left Behind**

Thinking back on it, I blame myself a little too. We could have worked through it. I could have worked through it. It's to late now though. If only I took the chance to say the things I wanted to say. If only I had heard him out. If I had just heard an explanation. If I had only been there the way I promised I always would be. We all break promises I guess. If only I had stayed. It's to late now though. It's all too late.

**Emily POV**

"You two are perfect for each other" his mum would say.

"Lunch on Friday as usual, Mrs Pace" I replied, ignoring her comment.

She laughed as we said our goodbyes. I hung up my mobile phone and slipped it into my handbag once again. Alone again, walking down a corridor full of paintings and plastic shrubs. Charlie was probably off sleeping with random girls again or sniffing the white stuff. I didn't really blame him. Things weren't the same since we moved. Since he became famous nothing was the same. In love forever, we would always swear to each other. I held up my end of the deal, I never really knew if he did. That was what hurt me so much when I had enough of it all. It was so great when we starting out. The first kiss, our first night together and the first time we said that we loved each other. We were to young I guess. That's what everyone else said. I just never listened.

**--------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------**

"Charlie come here" Mrs Pace said, dragging here ten year old son by his hand.

"I don't want to" he moaned.

He was dressed in his Sunday best as he was invited to a neighbour's party. His parents wanted to make the best impression, so they were all dressed to the highest standard possible.

"Don't be naughty" his mother said, faking a smile as they walked up to the house.

Mr Pace rang the door bell, waiting for a reply. He made the same joke as always, which Charlie always mimicked.

"Let's see who can find out there biggest secret" he laughed.

Mrs Pace laughed along, clearly annoyed at the joke as much as Charlie was. A small girl answered the door, barely reaching the door knob. She was wearing a pink dress with white frilled lace, white shoes and tights completed the ensemble. A beaming smile crept across her face as she spotted Charlie. She was only nine, younger then Charlie but already she was reaching his height.

"Come in" she said, in a small voice.

She moved out of the way, allowing her guests to pass.

"They are all in the back garden" she told Charlie's parents.

Charlie slowly walked behind her as she guided them through the kitchen.

"Out there" she said, pointing through the door.

"You go and play, Charlie" his mum said, leaving him with the girl.

"I'm Charlie" he said, turning to face her.

"Emily" she said, extending her hand to his.

He slowly reached for it and shuck it slowly. They stood there for a while, just smiling at each other. Its true what they say, it was love at first sight. For these two anyway. From that moment on they were friends and soon they would be more.

-----------------------------------**End flashback**--------------------------------

It's been almost ten years since I met him. Ten whole years, has it really been that long? Together properly for only one year, not very long considering other relationships I've been in. One year has already been spent apart. Why can't I move on then? True, we were best friends before everything got complicated. I've lost friends before and they never hurt me this much. Maybe it was the fact that we were in love! I don't know. I will always love him, with all of my heart. That's why I fear I can't move on and let someone else in or even trust anyone new.

**Charlie POV**

I saw an angel that day. An angel that opened my eyes to her world, her house and even her heart. I loved her so much and she left. It wasn't her fault. I was surprised she put up with it for that long. I knew she loved me but I never thought about that. I could tell when she was upset with me with all the shopping bags scattered around our hotel room. Every shoe, every dress, and every pearl earring she deserved. She deserved so much more then what I gave her. Then what I wanted to give her. I apologize for that. I don't apologize for loving her the way I did. I know I could have been around more and could have handled it all better but I loved her and I thought that was all that mattered. It wasn't though, which I had to find out the hard way. I wish I could go back to the first time I realised I was in love with her. The first time we were both innocent.

**----------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------**

A young Emily, no younger then sixteen sat in front of a confused Charlie.

"I'm going to fail" he complained.

"All you have to do is study and you will pass, God! I can't do everything for you" she giggled.

"Please do it for me!" he said, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"I would if I could but I can't and anyway, you know full well that I have a date with Mark".

Emily gazed into the small fish tank that sat beside them. The library was very quite at that time of the night. They had both been studying all day. Mainly Charlie as he needed the most help with science. Emily laughed when he couldn't figure it out. He knew she was only joking but he still wanted to show her that he could get it. He wanted to show her he was smart enough to get it.

"Ok so, let me give you an easy question" she laughed, "what organ is her" she said, pointing to her lungs.

"Umm, give us a clue" he joked.

A huge smile swept across her face, this made Charlie blush. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the position where she had pointed to. She breathed in and out as heavily as she could.

"Now, what organ is that?"

Her voice echoed through the library. Charlie began to sweat profusely, realising where his hand was.

"The…the lungs" he said, slowly pulling his hand away.

"Well down" Emily beamed; brushing off his hand like it was nothing.

It was something though, Charlie knew it was.

"Hey" Emily said, looking up to a handsome man who had approached the table.

"Ready to go?" he stared at her, ignoring Charlie completely.

"Umm… sure" she said hesitant as she stared at Charlie.

"Go have fun" Charlie said, not really meaning it.

She grabbed her books and walked away hand in hand with Mark. Charlie felt a pang of jealousy running through him. He shook his head, tossing away the crazy idea of this. They were best friends; he had never felt that way towards her. He wondered did she feel the same way. He wanted her too; he would never admit it to that thought. Not until she did first.

**-------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------**

**Emily POV**

Why did he have to change? He told me everything would always be the same. He would be his kind, sweet humble Charlie whilst I would be my crazy, deluded, fun self. I thought we would always be the same. It took us so long just to get to the stage that we were together and then he had to ruin it. I had always been jealous of those girls. Even at school. They always surrounded him. They didn't make me feel invisible though. That could only be done by Charlie. That never really happened at school. I was so happy. A normal day would be them flocking to his side and him tossing them away. Just so he could look at me. I felt so important. We both never had serious relationships. Everyone either thought that we were going out or we should be. It used to make me laugh but now I can clearly see what they were talking about. Charlie could too…well, before. I wasn't so sure now. I wasn't sure about anything now about Charlie, except that I still loved him and that he could never know. For his sake and mine. Yet, I still wonder if he loves me. I have wondered every single day since we have been apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats ma first chapter. Hope you all liked it. I will update soon if you want. I wont if you dont review though so press the button! Be nice :-)


	2. Lost love

Don't own anything except Emily who is a figment of my imagination. 

Read and review...Thank you. 

* * *

Charlie's POV

I will love you till the day I die. That was her promise. She didn't mean it though. After she left, I fell in deep over my head. I couldn't handle loosing her. I did something's I'm ashamed of. Even Liam was ashamed of me. I blamed him for it all. For turning, good old Charlie Pace, the young boy from England who went to church every Sunday and prayed to God every night, to rocker Charlie! He turned me into this. All she did was support me and be there for me. All he did was push me. What was I supposed to do? Turn my back on my brother for some girl who might not always be there? She wasn't some girl though. She was Emily, the girl. The only girl for me. Why did I have to turn away from her? Why did I have to choose my selfish needs over hers? I went to confession a lot more then I used to. I had a lot more to confess. I always confessed it to the wrong person though. I should have been saying it to her but I never did. It's to late now. I'll probably never see her again. There is a very small chance that we will actually get off this spit of land that we call the island. Everyone else here seems to be fitting in. Sure, I have made a few friends. The pregnant girl Claire and the large guy Hurley would be here for me. Hurley is always helping others though and Claire is quite private. I don't really want to talk about my life. I never did. People were just too noisy; my business wasn't anything to do with them. They all think I'm useless here. Especially the doctor guy, Jack. He seemed to think of himself as the leader, not giving anyone else the chance. All I can think of though is if Emily knows I'm here. Was she upset when she found out? Did she care? All I want to do is get off this stupid island and hold her in my arms. Take in her scent, cinnamon I'm sure. I doubt she would even be there. Not after all I put her through. I just want to go back to the days where we were both so innocent. When we were afraid to hold hands in public and even to kiss each other. The days where I didn't even have a choice whether I wanted to kiss her or not.

-------Flashback----

"Charlie I'm really scared" Emily said, clinging to Charlie as if her life depended on it.

Behind them stood a very large oak tree, filled with green and brown leaves. It was late, too late for them to be out. The owls hooted around them, the moon filled the sky. They were the only two around out of the whole town.

"I'm almost done" Charlie said, trying to calm Emily down.

"You do know some kids got killed here a while back" Emily told him.

"What?" Charlie came to a halt, suddenly fearing for there lives.

"Yah its true, they called him the oak murderer" she explained, trying to stifle a smile, "and the scary thing is that they never found him!"

Charlie was terrified now; he jumped up from the tree and grabbed Emily hand. He looked frantically around them. This only amused Emily more. She reached out and grabbed his arm, tugging him closer to her.

"I'm kidding" she laughed.

Charlie began to calm down and realised how close he was to Emily. He raised his hand to her hair and gently swept aside a piece that had fallen from the band that secured the rest. As he did so, butterflies were sent through both of their bodies. They both slowly moved forward and gazed into each other eyes. Emily bit her bottom lip as Charlie moved his hands slowly down her body. He caressed her arm as his hands moved around her waist. He suddenly pulled her into him. Emily looked at him wondering, what are we doing? She of all people wanted this to happen but apart of her was afraid. Afraid what it would do to their friendship if it didn't work, afraid what it would do to her and afraid what it would do to him! Charlie wasn't thinking this much. All that raced through his mind was her. The wonderment of the taste of her lips, the way her hair smelt and if he leaned in and kissed her would she kiss him back?

"I…I don't" she was cut off by the sudden touch of their lips.

She immediately kissed him back. She wanted this, they both did. Her lips were so soft compared to his. His hands stroked her back as hers clung to his neck. She tasted like apricots, he loved this, he loved apricots and he loved her.

"No!" she said, finally pulling away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dropping his arms and bridging a gap between them.

She looked at him with her huge eyes, pleading with him to walk away. He didn't though. They both stood there, afraid to move in case the other spoke. Eventually they went there separate ways, after the night grew on. Both wished they had handled the situation differently; both wished they could go back and do it over.

-------End flashback-------

Emily's POV

It was Liam who had told me he was missing. Liam and I had kept in touch ever since we met that day in Australia. It was such a strange encounter. Emily on holiday in Sydney. Never had she though that she would meet the rocker Liam Pace again. In a small bar of all places. No one where big or fancy. No where that they could have played. He was with his wife, they were so happy together. He told me about Charlie that he still hadn't stopped using, that he used even heavier when I left. Guilt washed over me when he told me all of this. All of the times that he tried to apologise. I couldn't listen to him and feel my heart break. I couldn't put myself through that. Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe, no I knew I was. I would have forgiven him if he stared into my eyes. I couldn't go back to him. I needed to move on but I couldn't and I still can't. I love Charlie and I always will. Now that he is gone, probably dead, I have to move on. I have to grieve and then forget about him. Mourn for our lost love and just move on.

_**There are two tragedies in life… One is losing your heart desire. The other is gaining it. **_

* * *

**_If you are here you have probably read all of this hopefully. Please review and if you do i will update. I dont know if this is worth continueing, tell me please. Next chapter will be longer if you want me to continue. Thank you and please review. x-x-x_**


End file.
